For Love or for Freedom?
by PureRoyalNative
Summary: Aloy is not sure if she should return to Avad as his queen or if she should refuse his offers and head back to The Sacred Lands. Horizon: Zero Dawn. Rated M for sexual content.


Writers Note: Continuing my quest to write multiple fanfics on the characters from HZD romancing each other. Feedback, comments, and reviews are always welcome. I hope you enjoy!

(Scene, Meridian, Night)

Aloy has returned to the city now that she has triumphed in battle over Hades. As she steps through the gates, she ponders over what she will be able to say to Avad. The last time they had a conversation he very clearly expressed to her that he wants her to stay with him in the city. As she runs through the pros and cons of such an offer, she takes her time selling her latest goods at the market, eating some food, then freshening herself up at the public bath house. All the while each person she passes wants to congratulate her and allows her to have anything she wants for free. Feeling odd about accepting their offers, she tries her best to swallow her pride and say thank you.

Over the few hours that have passed, she finally gains the courage to walk up the palace steps. She can take on large beasts, killer programs, and even leap from the highest point of the towering ruins, but the thought of having to face the man who seemed to be in love with her, filled her with butterflies.

The guards all bow their heads as she approaches the large palace doors. The guards slowly pull them open and Avad immediately greets her at the top of the steps.

"Aloy, you're here! I almost can't believe it. I thought you would have went back to your tribe," he says with a laugh in this voice.

"My tribe doesn't need me right now, and I wanted to make sure you are okay after what I said about being together," she looses her nerve then swallows hard.

"Then let's not discuss it out here. Please come inside." Avad leads Aloy into the royal chamber by the hand. As she steps into the room he stops to speak to the guards watching the door. "You men are to do your best not to allow anything or anyone disturb us. Is that clear?" He commands.

"Yes Sun-King," they answer simultaneously.

"Good. As you were," Avad replies.

As he enters the chamber the two guards promptly close the large log doors behind him. Aloy stands in the center of the room waiting for him. She rubs her fingers together nervously, unsure of what she is allowed to touch inside the large two story bedroom. Avad realizes her stance.

"Please, make yourself at home," he tells her in a comforting tone.

"Sure, I mean thank you."

She removes her gear and sets herself down on the pillows in front of the fireplace. She holds her hands out towards the fire to warm them. She then turns her head to Avad and watches with curiosity as he removes his robes and sets them atop the wooden mannequin propped up next to the doorway. Her heart begins to race as he takes off his headdress along with his chest armor. It is only now she fully realizes that this is the most of Avad's body that has been reviled to her.

She takes in deep breaths trying to calm herself as he continues removing more articles of his clothing by untying the cloth around his waist and unraveling it until his leg armor becomes free. He tosses both armor pieces to a table then stretches his arms up over his head. Her eyes follow the ripples of his arm muscles, as they travel over his shoulders, and into his back. 'His body is remarkable,' she thinks to herself as her womanly instincts begin to take over.

"No matter how many times I take that off, I never get use to the feeling of the weight being lifted off me," he groans. "And in more ways then one."

As he turns to face her, she turns away blushing, realizing she has been staring. He smiles finding her to be extremely cute. He makes his way over to her and sits down on a pillow to her left. He brushes his short, black, hair back with his fingers letting out a long sigh at the same time. They are both quiet for a moment just looking into the flames of the fireplace. They can hear the sounds of the people of Meridian celebrating to Aloy's victory over Hades. Drinking, music, and chatter surround them but the walls keep it all to a low muffle.

Avad eventually speaks, "You're a hero Aloy. Everyone owes you something for saving our lives, including myself."

He leans himself towards her to get a better look at her eyes. They are glossy and red.

"Nobody owes me anything. I started my quest for selfish reasons and in the end I did what was right, and I was the only one who could get it done," she replies humbly.

She slides her hair to her right shoulder and begins brushing her fingers through it. He notices the gloomy expression on her face.

"You must be exhausted. What do you say we call it a night?"

As he prepares himself to stand up she places a hand on his knee to keep him seated. Her heart races again having been the first time she has felt his skin other than that of his hand.

"Not just yet. Please. My heart is beating too quickly for sleep."

"Alright." he places his hand over hers and looks her in the eyes again with just a bit of concern on his face. "Is there anything I can get for you? Some water maybe?"

"Yeah, yeah. That might be good. Thank you," she replies slightly out of breath.

Avad hurries to fetch her a cup of water. He brings it over to her and she drinks it down quickly. He motions for her to turn herself away from him. She looks at him confused.

"Trust me, just turn yourself away from me."

She does as he asks curious of what he has on his mind. She then gets a surprise, as he places his fingers over her shoulders, and begins to massage them gently. She lets out a soft moan then covers her mouth, embarrassed of how she could let such a sound slip through her lips. Avad laughs then hitches himself closer to her. He places his lips next to her ear as he continues to move his fingers up and down her neck then along her collarbones.

He whispers, "Don't be ashamed. You can relax here. I promise I will do my best to help you feel comfortable."

He brushes his fingers up into the hair on the back of her neck. Aloy lets out a long sigh of pleasure. Never before has she felt how soft a mans hands can be. After a few more moments of him massaging her, she turns herself back to face him. Looking into his big brown eyes, she rubs her thumb across this chin to feel his facial hair. Her mind is in shock over the fact that she was once an outcast and yet here she sits being able to touch the face of the most powerful man of any territory she has ever explored, and he trusts her completely. He gives her a big smile showing off his canines.

"What it is?" He asks still smiling.

Aloy struggles to find her words, "Avad, I'm not sure how to say this..."

He rubs his hands over her arms wanting to be as close to her as possible. The touch of her soft, warm skin helps to fade away his loneliness that has been building inside him ever since Ersa's death.

"It's alright, Aloy. You can speak," he says softly.

"It's just that... I don't want you to think that I am here to replace Ersa. From the way you two spoke about each other, I could tell you both felt very strongly for one another. I need you to know that I don't feel that way about you. At least, not yet. I have never... loved someone before. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

"I understand completely. I never intended for you to be a replacement Aloy. No one can replace Ersa, just like no one can replace you. I know we haven't had time to get to know each other very well, but I want to. I really, really want to. You're a powerful woman Aloy. Any man is lucky to even see a smile spread across your lips."

His words cause butterflies to flutter in her stomach. 'He certainly has a way with words,' she thinks to herself. She debates herself for a moment as she continues to stare into him. Is this really what she wants? Once they are together there is no going back. If there are enemies out there still looking for a fight, not only would it be because he is a king, but with herself at his side, that would just give more people all the reasons they need to want to stop such a powerful duo. Is being with him worth it, or should she run back home to be as far away from him as possible?

"Just answer me one question," she demands.

"Anything," he responds.

"If I stay, do you promise to look at me the same way in the morning as you do right now?"

"I promise."

With those words being uttered, Aloy becomes overjoyed and leans into Avad pressing his lips against her own. They both let out a long breath of air as their hearts race in unison. She wraps her fingers around his jaw and neckline wanting to feel the texture of his short, black hair. He presses his tongue into her mouth and allows hers to find its way to pressing back against his. As their body temperatures rise, Avad decides it is better for them to move away from the fireplace and up stairs to the bed. He stands Aloy up and then sweeps her off her feet so he can carry her up the stairs as they continue to make out.

She feels almost weightless to him. It is strange for him to think that such a powerful woman can also be so fragile. As she continues to kiss him, his mind wonders, and he becomes light headed. He approaches the bed then sets her down on the edge of it. As she continues to grab for him he moves down from her to help her remove her footwear. He pulls the laces loose on both of her boots then pulls them free of her feet. He then does the same for himself. Aloy studies him as he focuses hard to get his laces loose as quickly as possible. She takes off her jewelry and pulls the beads from her hair, placing them on the bedside table.

With her hair now more flowy it looks just like dancing fire. Avad can't wait to run his fingers through it. He sets himself on the bed beside her and takes her into his mouth once again, while holding the back of her head. She places her hands on his chest and runs her fingertips along his peck lines. They both shiver from goosebumps. Avad slides his hand down her back then lifts up her leather undergarment. She moans softly. She lifts up her arms allowing him to remove her top. With every layer removed she becomes more and more petite. He takes hold of the final bit of wrapping covering her chest and unravels it. Aloy shuts her eyes tightly as the last bit of cloth pulls away, revealing her breasts. They are smaller than Avad expected but still just as beautiful.

He places his hand over her cheek until she builds up the courage to open her eyes once again.

"Aloy," he whispers, "You're so beautiful."

She swallows hard, then takes in a deep breath, before looking at him once again.

"Thank you. I'm glad you think so," she replies still nervous.

"May I touch them?" He asks not wanting to move too quickly for her.

"Yes," she says very softly.

He cups his hands under her boobs to rest them in his palms then squeezes them gently. Aloy lets out a soft whimpering moan. He places his thumbs over her small, pink, nipples and rubs them in a circular potion until they become hard. Her face blushes bright red. Avad slides his fingers around her rib-cage then motions her to lay back on the bed. She follows his gestures and rests herself on the soft pillow and bed-sheets. With so many pillows surrounding her on the large circular bed. She feels as if she has sunk into on a cloud, yet Avad looks down at her from above.

He slips his fingers into her waistband and pulls down the last of her clothing. As he looks up and down her body, she rubs her hands over her chest and stomach feeling completely vulnerable. Avad allows his pants to fall to the floor. This is the first time Aloy has ever seen a man fully unclothed. He stands before her for a moment allowing her to study his body. He is much more groomed than she was expecting. Almost hairless from the neck down. Just an ever so slight dark patch between his V-line, guiding her eyes downward to his cock that is already fully erect. It seems impossibly big to her. 'He might split me in half with that,' she thinks to herself. He crawls into position over her.

"Is this your first time?" He asks.

"No," she answers a bit embarrassed. "I was with someone once, but we didn't get very far."

"Really? Why is that?"

"My mentor, Rost, came home from a hunt a bit earlier than expected. He never approved of me having men over. After that he kept a closer eye on me."

"I'm sure he did it to protect you. You're so delicate Aloy. Even with all your strength you are still only human. Don't forget that, okay?"

She doesn't know how to respond to his plea. Sure she knows she can get hurt, but that is never going to stop her from fighting.

"I hate to admit it, but when you went after Helis, I had to prepare myself for the worst. The fact that I could not be by your side, to help you fight him, is one of the hardest things I have ever had to come to terms with. When you leaped over that edge out of my grasp, I prayed I didn't lose my only chance to hold you. I was overjoyed when I heard that you not only defeated him, but then Hades as well. You're... amazing Aloy. A gift."

She pulls him down closer to herself and kisses him hard. He moans feeling her hands scratch up his back as she tries to grasp onto him. He slides his hand down her abdomen to her hips, pressing his fingers into its soft flesh. Eager to pleasure her, he tries to motion for her to open up to him, but she remains with her legs tightly shut. He sets himself down at her feet and massages her buttocks and thighs, but still she does not budge.

"Is something wrong?" He asks.

"I'm not sure. I think it might be this bed. It's too soft. I'm not use to it."

She rubs her hands over the pillows then punches them with her fist to show just how much give they have.

"Here then, we'll trade places."

He lies down next to her then rolls onto his back making himself comfortable. She lifts her leg over his to straddle him. His cock rests against her butt-cheeks, as she pulls her hair to one side, then brushes it with her fingers. She then leans forward to kiss him and he takes hold of her back, pressing her chest into his. She lifts up her butt and allows his cock to position itself under her vaginal lips. Feeling her heat against his corona, Avad breathes heavy with anticipation. She opens her legs up ever so slightly but it is more than enough for the velvety tip to find her entrance and begin prodding her.

Aloy moans at the feeling of pressure entering her. The head wriggles as it finds its way deeper and deeper inside, separating her walls. She holds her position for a moment, not moving, as she allows herself to adjust to the feeling. Avad however is not remaining still. He grips her hips as he lifts himself up into her. He watches as his entire cock disappears inside her then pulls back only to do the entire motion all over again. The skin of his cock bunches together at his base as her vaginal lips hug his shaft, becoming tight and then lose with each passing. Aloy arches her back while pressing her hands against his abdomen, feeling his muscles flex as he trusts into her. She rubs her hands over her breasts and neck as he begins thrusting himself harder into her.

Avad thinks she is as radiant as the sun itself as she rocks back and forth over him. Her long red hair dancing at her shoulders with each thrust. Her nipples presenting themselves to him as her breasts bounce in place.

"Aloy, I give myself over to you. Body and soul, for you are the goddess of the sun," he prays.

"Whatever you say, just don't stop," she moans.

Lowering her knees she finally rests herself against his pelvis, taking him all the way inside. She rolls her hips in a circular motion feeling his shaft pulsing. She tries lifting herself back up but Avad keeps her firmly in place as he holds her hips against his. He then spreads his fingers across her butt-cheeks and massages them while keeping his rhythm. Aloy feels her insides tingle as her clitoris becomes warmer and warmer. She moans out loud as she grinds herself against him wanting his shaft to extinguish the feeling. Before long, she reaches her climax and pleasure rushes up from her pussy into her chest and head. She moans uncontrollably to the ceiling. Avad feeling her whole body become ridged, continues to give her a few more stiff thrusts before releasing himself into her. He arches his back and waits for the rush of his blood to calm. His cock pulses repeatedly, filling her uterus with his hot semen.

Now out of breath they both meet each others eyes. Aloy rests herself against Avad's chest and he kisses her forehead tenderly. As his cock becomes soft it slips out of her then rests against the sheets. He slides his fingers up and down her back and she moans again. He never wants her to stop. Her sounds are so soothing to him, they just melt away all his stress, and fill him with warmth.

He whispers to her, "You may not accept what I am about to say, but from this moment on, you are my queen. You are still free to come and go as you please, but I hope you will come to see this palace as your home."

She rolls off his chest to the bed, still with her arm over him. "Avad, I'm flattered but I'm not sure this is the kind of life for me. Surrounded with comforts and guarded at every turn. This is a life I have never experienced before."

"It is your choice, just know that every time you walk out that door, I will be eagerly awaiting your return and if you ever need anything, anything at all, I will be willing to give it to you if I can." He gives her a tender kiss. "For now, you should get some rest."

"Thank you," she whispers already drifting to sleep.

He lifts himself up for a moment to slip one of the pillows under her head. He then grabs the sheet at the foot of the bed and lays it over top of them both. He can hear Aloy deeply breathing as she sleeps. He watches as her chest slowly rises and falls before putting his arm over her to fall asleep himself.


End file.
